


Sharing

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is just some plotless, shameless smut that I wrote during my lunch break of my OT3: Cullen x Elena x Sebastian. Please excuse the stupid title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Elena knelt on the bed, swaying gently in Cullen’s warm embrace. His scent surrounded her, heady and intoxicating as he knelt behind her, their bodies slotted together while he lavished her neck with attention from his lips. One large hand roved over her naked body, squeezing her breasts and toying with her nipples, sending sparks of pleasure rolling across her skin as the other hand held her throat. She let out a low moan, eyes lidded with lust as he sank his teeth into the crook of her shoulder, another spasm of pleasure wracking her body. A few feet away, Sebastian sat in a plush armchair, shirtless and his breeches unlaced. She watched through her pleasured haze as his hand moved carefully,  _precisely_ , stroking the hard length of his cock.

Cullen’s hand wandered lower over the smooth expanse of her skin, trailing down her belly until he cupped her sex, the long lines of his fingers nestling against the seam of her cunt. She let out another gasp as he slowly sank a thick finger into her and his hand began to work in slow, tantalizing thrusts.

Across from her, she watched as Sebastian’s gaze focused on Cullen’s hand between her legs, the way his eyes widened and breath hitched at the sight of another man pleasuring her. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to join them. With a growl Sebastian stood, closing the space between the three of them in a heartbeat, his hands grasping her face, bringing her to him for a searing, possessive kiss. Sebastian kissed her like a drowning man drinking in his last gasps of air, his tongue and lips and teeth all needily demanding her attention. Elena sighed in delight as she was pressed between her lovers’ firm chests and caged in their strong arms. Behind her, Cullen nuzzled the nape of her neck, his hand tightening at her throat as he pressed another finger between her legs.  _Oh_ , but his touch was heavenly. Each thrust of his fingers brought another tremor of longing arching through her body. With shaking hands, Elena reached down and grasped Sebastian’s cock, stroking and squeezing him lovingly as he moaned into her mouth.

Cullen began rocking his hips against her pert ass–desperate, it seemed to release some of the burning desire he felt–his cock sliding between the valley of her cheeks and up the ridge of her spine. In that moment, she thought perhaps she would die from the sheer pleasure of being pressed between the two of them. Fire bloomed deep in her belly as Cullen’s thumb circled the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, all the while his fingers working a fast, demanding rhythm between her legs. Sebastian’s cock twitched in her grasp as he slid his hands down her body to cup her breasts, sending heat spiraling to her aching center. Neither man stopped kissing her, Cullen along her shoulders and neck, Sebastian against her lips. She could feel them both throbbing as they thrust against her, and she knew they were all terribly, desperately close to release.

Cullen moved his attentions to her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, his teeth scraping over sensitive skin, just as Sebastian tweaked her nipple with savage delight. It was all too much. As Cullen thrust into her cunt with his expert fingers, she felt the fire in her belly ignite into a roaring inferno, her free hand coming to grip Sebastian’s shoulder, nails digging into his warm skin. She moaned into his kiss, her body rocking forward as she was hit with wave after wave of searing pleasure, her wet heat clenching tight and insistent around Cullen’s fingers. She heard a snarling groan behind her and felt his warm seed coat her back. Her grip around Sebastian’s cock tightened and he thrust into her touch, his hands bruisingly hard on her breasts. With a strangled cry, he came, his own release dripping down the soft curve of her stomach.

With a delighted shared sigh, the three of them collapsed onto the bed, Elena still pressed between her men, twisting so that her body faced Sebastian but she was looking at Cullen. Her blond lover wrapped his arms around her waist, while her other lover stroked her face and hair with tenderness. She smiled, completely and utterly at home between the two of them.  


End file.
